


Fluffy Lips

by Cloudstar



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I wanna smack Sungwoon, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Where can I get a baby like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstar/pseuds/Cloudstar
Summary: Sigh.Who can turn down a big baby like this?





	Fluffy Lips

"Hey you, wake up sleepy head!"

Sungwoon jump into the bed, sat beside me who just want to add another minute to close my eyes. He acted all tough but what i heard was an aegyo-like voice waking me up on my Monday morning.

I closed my yawned mouth and covered my head with my blanket.

Sungwoon nagging, "Yaaa~ Wake up right now or this lips gonna land on your face!" he shake the bed and being super annoying oh my God Sungwoon.

I giggled (well actually that was cute) and peeked through him only showing my eyes while half of my face still buried.

"You wont dare to."

He looked at me then suddenly hopped on top of me, standing on his elbow.

"Are you challenging me?! OK! I accept your challenge!"

I shook my head, "No no no, you're not landing your fluffy lips on my face or anywhere, you're grounded, remember?"

Now our face are facing each other. I'm about to laugh seeing his eager face but I tried to look firm since this cute baby broke his promise.

Yes, Sungwoon is grounded for not telling me that he's coming home late while I tried hard to stay awake because he said he wanted to see my face and have a nice talk before sleeping. He made me slept on the couch. But now I'm in bed, probably he carried me here.

"Hwaaa mianeee my princess *sob, pretending he's crying* When i wanted to call you, my phone was already dead, I have to drive Seongwu's back home since he was drunk..." Sungwoon explained the story about Seongwu was having a broken heart etc etc for a whole minute while sitting on my laps. Thank God he's not that heavy. 

He put his  _im-so-sorry-honey-i-wont-do-it-again-please-forgive-me_ face.

Suddenly he cupped my face,

"Can i land my fwuffy wips now?"

_Gosh. Why aegyo again._

Me, "No."

"Pwuueezze," his face is getting closer to mine.

"Nooooo..." I'm starting to melt,  ~~his lips is tempting but.~~.

"Just once, ne? Once juseyooo~" *posed*

_Sigh._

Who can turn down a big baby like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually never intended to make this LAME short one shot with such RIP GRAMMAR (i'm sorry), but when i read @PrincesaChan's work (Wake Up, Sungwoon) it reminds me about my post of this fetuswoon picts on my IG's which I suddenly make captions in an 'imagine' version so yeah here i'm just adding another Ha Sungwoon tag muehehehe... :"


End file.
